vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/D
Premise Continued from here and here. But what spells shall we look at today, to better understand our general power level of the verse? In fact, we will look at relatively low-level spells for now. As in, spells of difficulty levels 3-5. Control Winds (Level 5) Erupting Earth (Level 3) Melf's Minute Meteors (Level 3) Storm Sphere (Level 4) Wall of Fire (Level 4) Wind Wall (Level 3) So. Let's begin. Calc Control Winds Control Winds is a wind-based transmutation spell (Level 5) that alters the winds of a 100 cubic foot cube. It is powerful enough to ragdoll Adventurers. A hurricane has at least 33 m/s winds, and at most over 70 m/s. Air weighs 1.29 kg/cubic meter The volume of our cube is 100 x 100 x 100 (1 million cubic feet, or 28316 cubic meters). Our weight is 36527.6 kg. Now... Kinetic Energy! Low-End: 1.989 x 10^7 Joules, or Wall level+ Mid-End: 8.949 x 10^7 Joules, or Room level Below expectations, which makes me fear all the other wind spells. Anyways. Good backup. Erupting Earth Erupting Earth (level 3) causes a 20 cubic foot cube of Earth to be churned upwards and outwards, causing lethal damage to players standing there. It is explicitly stated to be a cube of Earth. This happens before many adventurers can react- the same adventurers that can react to arrows and the like. So... subsonic speed? Sounds good. Baseline for subsonic is 34.3 m/s. We know we have a volume of 20 x 20 x 20 (8000 cubic feet, or 226.5348 cubic meters). Using Aqua Calc we know the weight of dense Earth is 453522.67 kg at this volume. So now, all we need is KE. Again. We get a final tally of... 3.668 x 10^8 Joules, or Room level. Consistent with current ratings. Melf's Minute Meteors So this tiny little spell summons a handful (6) of meteors. It's level three. Let's check this out. Now, two things. One, the spell explicitly states they are CREATED- so we will use ablated speeds (2000-3000 m/s). Two, they are described as "tiny"- so we'll assume a diameter of one foot. We'll assumpe spherical shape. Half of one foot is 6 inches, or 15.24 cm. The volume of the sphere for that is now 14826.67 cc. Meteors are typically made of ice, stone, or iron. We'll get each for a low-end, mid-end, or high-end. We'll use aqua calc for each weight, feel free to check. For ice, we get a weight of 13.63 kg, for stone we get a weight of 37.29 kg, and for iron we get a weight of 116.75 kg. Let's get some KE (we'll use 2500 m/s for this calc, as a mid-end). Multiply results by six to account for all meteors. Low-End: 2.555 x 10^8 Joules, or Room level Mid-End: 6.990 x 10^8 Joules, or Room level+ High-End: 2.189 x 10^9 Joules, or Building level All consistent with current ratings, save for the high end, where I'd say the mid-end is most likely. Typically, space rocks in general are considered stone. Storm Sphere This level 4 spell creates a 40-ft wide sphere that causes lethal wind damage, and can also summon lightning bolts (we're not worried about that, though). We know the weight of air, we just need volume to get our KE. Converting the radius (20ft) to cm, we get 609.6 cm, giving our sphere a volume of 9.49 x 10^8 cubic centimeters. The weight of air, like I said before, is 1.29 kg/cubic meter. So 949 cubic meters, we get a weight of 1224.21 kg. Using same stats as "Control Winds". Low-End (33 m/s winds): 6.666 x 10^5 Joules, or Wall level High-End (70 m/s winds): 2.999 x 10^6 Joules, or Wall level Below our current ratings. Oh well, still calc'd. Wall of Fire Wall of Fire is a 4th level spell that creates a large wall of fire. Simple enough, just heat change. Heat of extremely hot fire is 600C. Average heat of Earth is about 16C. As for volume, the wall is 60 ft long, 20 ft tall, and 1 ft thick- giving us a volume of 3.398 x 10^7 cubic centimeters (or 33.98 cubic meters). Our weight for air, therefore, is 43.8342 kg. Seems low, but oh well. We'll use this calculator to get our Joules value. Our heat change is 584 (600 - 16). This gives us... 2.591 x 10^7 Joules, or Room level. Consistent. Wind Wall Last one. Also a 4th level spell, Wind Wall creates an effect similar to Wall of Fire. It isn't as big, however- 50 ft long, 15 ft high, and 1 ft thick. Let's get volume, then weight, and then KE. We have our speeds from earlier (Low-End 33 m/s, High-End 70 m/s). Volume becomes 750 cubic feet (or 21.2376 cubic meters). Multiply by the 1.29 kg/m^3 for air and we have 27.3965 kg. Low-End: 1.492 x 10^4 Joules, or Wall level High-End: 6.712 x 10^4 Joules, or Wall level WAAAAAY below, but whatevs. Tallies Wind Wall (Low-End): 1.492 x 10^4 Joules, Wall level Wind Wall (High-End): 6.712 x 10^4 Joules, Wall level Storm Sphere (Low-End): 6.666 x 10^5 Joules, Wall level Storm Sphere (High-End): 2.999 x 10^6 Joules, Wall level Control Winds (Low-End): 1.989 x 10^7 Joules, Wall level+ Wall of Fire: 2.591 x 10^7 Joules, Room level Control Winds (High-End): 8.929 x 10^7 Joules, Room level Melf's Minute Meteors (Low-End): 2.555 x 10^8 Joules, Room level Erupting Earth: 3.668 x 10^8 Joules, Room level Melf's Minute Meteors (Mid-End): 6.990 x 10^8 Joules, Room level+ Melf's Minute Meteors (High-End): 2.189 x 10^9 Joules, Building level Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Blog posts